lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
The Man From Tallahassee
Opis Wydarzenia aktualne Obóz Innych Locke, Sayid, Kate i Rousseau oglądają jak Jack i Tom grają razem w piłkę, kiedy nagle pojawia się Juliet, która przyprowadza Bena na wózku inwalidzkim, który wita sie z Jackiem. Widząc to Rousseau znika. Trójka przyjaciół, która przyszła ratować Jacka jest zdziwiona jego zachowaniem. Postanawiają zaczekać aż się ściemni, żeby porozmawiać z Jackiem i mu pomóc. W międzyczasie Jack wchodzi do swojego domku. Kiedy nastała noc, Sayid i Locke mieli stanąć na czatach, kiedy Kate weszła do pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdował się Jack, żeby z nim porozmawiać. Znalazła Jacka który siedział przy pianinie i grał. Kiedy Jack zobaczył Kate był zszokowany, kazał Kate uciekać ponieważ jest cały czas obserwowany za pomocą kamer. Nagle wpadli strażnicy, którzy natychmiast złapali Kate. Okazało się, że Sayid również jest uwięziony. Oboje pytani, o to, czy ktoś jeszcze jest z nimi skłamali, że nie, że są sami. W międzyczasie Locke zaskakuje Bena w jego pokoju, leżącego na łóżku. Locke pyta Bena, gdzie jest łódź podwodna. Ben nie zważa na pytanie Locke'a dopóki ten nie wyjawia mu, że rozmawiał z Mikhailem Bakuninem i że go zabił. Nagle pojawia się w domu Alex, którą Locke obezwładnia. Kiedy Tom puka do drzwi, Locke bierze Alex do szafy, w tym samym momencie wchodzą Tom i Richard Alpert, żeby poinformować Bena, że Kate i Sayid zostali znalezieni w barakach i złapani. Ben prosi Alperta żeby przyprowadził człowieka z Tallahassee ("The Man from Tallahassee"), po tym Tom i Alpert wychodzą. Locke wysyła wtedy Alex po plecak Sayida zatrzymując Bena jako zakładnika. Ben prosi Lockea aby pomógł mu usiąść na wózku inwalidzkim, Locke niechętnie pomaga mu. Ben pyta sie Locke'a jak będzie chciał on prowadzić łódź podwodną i pyta co jest w plecaku Sayida. Ben kontynuując domyśla się, że Locke ma tam materiały wybuchowe ze stacji komunikacyjnej i że planuje on wysadzić łódź. Wtedy Ben mówi: "Znam ciebie, John Locke". Opowiada on życie Locke'a sprzed katastrofy, mówi, że wie o czterech latach spędzonych na wózku inwalidzkim i że wie jak to się dla Locke'a zakończyło. Pyta się, czy to bolało, a Locke odpowiedział, że czuł jak mu się łamie kręgosłup. W międzyczasie Kate znajduje sie w pokoju rozrywki, gdzie znajduje się stół do bilarda, stół z piłkarzykami i dwie gry pinball. Kiedy pracuje nad swoim uwolnieniem, wchodzi Tom, który przyprowadza Jacka i ostrzega go, żeby uważał na nią. Pokazując na swoje ucho i sufit sugeruje, że pokój ten jest na podsłuchu. Jack mówi Kate, że to jest miejsce, gdzie Inni żyją i że porwani przez nich ludzie i dzieci maja się dobrze. Kiedy Kate pyta się Jacka czy przeszedł na stronę Innych on odpowiada, że nie jest z nikim. Kate dopytuje się, co się stało, że zachowuje się on w ten sposób, odpowiada, że obiecali, że bedzie mógł wrócić do domu. Jack obiecuje, że zorganizuje wtedy pomoc dla rozbitków. Wówczas przychodzi Juliet, żeby go zabrać i mówi, że jutro rano opuszczają wyspę. Ben jest bardzo zainteresowany ozdrowieniem Locke'a. Pyta się, czy to stało się natychmiast. Locke przewrotnie pyta, że pewno Ben zastanawia się dlaczego tak wolno zdrowieje, dlaczego w ogóle zachorował. Ben stwierdza, że Locke dlatego chce zniszczyc łódź podwodną ponieważ boi się, ze jeśli opuści wyspę znowu będzie musiał wrócić do wózka. Alex idzie do Ryana, który pilnuje Sayida, żeby zabrać jego plecak. Sayid mówi wówczas, że wygląda jak jej matka, na co ona odpowiada, że jej matka nie żyje, a on ripostuje nim zostaje uderzony przez strażnika, że jest pewien, że tak jej powiedzieli. Locke pyta skąd maja tutaj elektryczność, a Ben odpowiada mu humorystycznie mówiąc o gigantycznych chomikach. Ben próbuje przekonać Locke, aby nie wysadzał łodzi, ponieważ może to spowodować problemy z jego ludźmi. Mówi, że on urodził się na tej wyspie, ale wielu Innych nie i dla nich ważne jest to, że maja możliwość odpłynięcia stąd. Ben obiecuje że pokaże Locke'owi, rzeczy na temat wyspy, które zawsze chciał poznać. Mówi, żeby Locke wyobraził sobie, że wyspa to wielkie pudełko, które może zawierać wszystko co tylko się chce. Locke sugeruje Benowi, żeby on zażyczył sobie nowej łodzi podwodnej. Mówi Benowi, że jest hipokrytą, bo używa elektryczności, broni, itp. Ben pyta Locke'a jak on może tak mówi, to on zna wyspę lepiej bo się tu urodził, a Locke dopiero od niedawna, a Locke mu odpowiada, że może tak mówić, ponieważ to Ben siedzi na wózku, a nie on. Locke nazywa również Bena faryzeuszem. Mówi, że Inni są zadufani, aroganccy i wszechwładni, że prowadzą komfortowe zycie, korzystając z pozostałości Inicjatywy Dharma Alex wraca z plecakiem, Locke każe zaprowadzić się jej do łodzi podwodnej. Ben jeszcze raz prosi mówiąc Locke'owi, że łódź jutro rano wypływa z Jackiem i nigdy więcej już tutaj nie wróci, ponieważ magnetyczna anomalia uszkodziła sonar. Na zewnątrz Alex mów Locke'owi, że Ben manipuluje nim. Pokazuje mu drogę do przystani, widzimy wówczas, że blisko nich znajduje się Rousseau, która obserwuje Alex spomiędzy drzew. Locke wchodzi do łodzi podwodnej i włącza światło. Do Bena przychodzi Jack i Juliet. Jack prosi o jeszcze jedna ostatnia przysługę, aby zwolnił jego przyjaciół kiedy on opuści wyspę. Ben zgadza się i podając rękę mówi, że wypuści ich, jak tylko Jack opuści wyspę. Juliet dziękuje mu za dotrzymanie obietnicy. Locke zostawia łódź, ale zostaje zatrzymany przez Ryana i innych idących z Jackiem i Juliet, Locke przeprasza Jacka i w tym samym momencie łódź eksploduje. Później, Locke jest skuty w jakimś pomieszczeniu, kiedy wchodzą Ben i Richard. Locke mówi, że Ben chciał żeby łodź podwodna została zniszczona. On odpowiada, że tak, bo z jednej strony obiecał Jackowi, że go wypuści, ale z drugiej strony nie chciał aby on wyjechał, bo straci opiekę neurochirurga, i straciłby też w oczach swoich współtowarzyszy. Ben każe Alpertowi uwolnić Locke'a. Locke pyta wówczas sarkastycznie Bena o magiczne pudełko, a Ben odpowiada, że pokaże mu coś. Ben mówi, że kiedy pytał wcześniej Locke o jego wypadek, czy to bolało miał na myśli co czuł Locke, kiedy jego własny ojciec chciał go zabić, a nie o ból fizyczny. Ben powiedział, że Locke boi się Coopera i że wyspa to jedyne miejsce, gdzie nigdy się on nie pojawi. Locke jest w jakiś sposób połączony z wyspą i że to czyni go bardzo ważnym. Wówczas otwiera ben drzwi do pomieszczenia, gdzie siedzi związany i pobity Anthony Cooper. Reakcją Anthony Coopera, gdy zobaczył Locke'a jest mieszanina szoku i strachu Retrospekcje Do Locke’a przychodzi niejaki Peter Talbot. Tłumaczy, że trafił do Johna szukając dawcy nerki dla narzeczonego jego matki. Myśli, że Locke może mu pomóc w stwierdzeniu, czy narzeczony nie ma przypadkiem jakiegoś interesu w tym małżeństwie, gdyż John z pewnością musi dobrze znać osobę której oddał nerkę. Narzeczony ten to oczywiście ojciec Locke’a, Anthony Cooper, John jednak mówi, że był anonimowym dawcą. Pewnego dnia Locke zauważa swojego ojca w kwiaciarni. Jest tam ze swoją narzeczoną. John nakazuje ojcu, by natychmiast wyjechał i zostawił matkę Petera w spokoju, albo sam jej powie, że chce się jedynie wzbogacić poprzez małżeństwo. Anthony zgadza się wyjechać. Locke zostaje zatrzymany przez policję, która informuje go o śmierci Petera i chce się czegoś dowiedzieć o jego wizycie w domu Johna. Locke przychodzi do swojego ojca. Ten mówi mu, że jego narzeczona załamała się po śmierci syna i odwołała ślub. John podejrzewa, że Anthony zabił Petera. Cooper zapewnia syna, że nie jest mordercą. Locke chce się upewnić dzwoniąc do matki Petera, żeby potwierdziła, że odwołała ślub. Wtedy Anthony rzuca się na Johna. Locke wypada przez okno, które się rozbiło. Upadł z dużej wysokości na ziemię, w wyniku czego stracił władzę w nogach. Ciekawostki * Potwierdziło się, że Inni posiadają łódź podwodną, a raczej posiadali, ponieważ Locke wysadził ją, za pomocą znalezionego w stacji Płomień C4, w powietrze. * Locke spadł z 8 piętra i był sparaliżowany przez 4 lata, to kolejne powiązania z Liczbami. * Z liter "Anthony Cooper, Adam Seward" można ułożyć: "Sawyer, the con man, a poor dad" (Sawyer, oszust, słaby ojciec). * Tallahassee to stolica stanu Floryda. W odcinku "Lockdown", Sawyer twierdzi, że tam był, a w epizodzie "What Kate Did", Kate kupuje bilet do tego miasta. * Ojciec Locke'a pije whisky MacCutcheon. Pił ją także Charles Widmore. * Kiedy Locke rozmawia z ojcem w kwiaciarni w tle przejeżdża złoty Pontiac. Właśnie taki samochód potrącił Michaela, zderzył się z uciekająca innym samochodem Kate w odcinku "Born to Run" oraz potrącił Johna na parkingu przed supermarketem ("Deux Ex Machina"). Cytaty Locke: Skąd macie prąd? Ben: Mamy dwa gigantyczne chomiki biegające w wielkich kołowrotkach w naszej podziemnej elektrowni. Locke: Jesteście oszustami. Komunikujecie się ze światem zewnętrznym. Odpływacie stąd, kiedy chcecie. Macie elektryczność, wodę, broń. Jesteś hipokrytą. Faryzeuszem. Nie zasługujesz na to, aby być na tej wyspie. Gdybyś wiedział, czym naprawdę jest to miejsce... nie chowałbyś kurczaka do lodówki. Ben: Jesteś tu od 80 dni, a ja od urodzenia. Dlaczego sądzisz, że znasz tę wyspę lepiej ode mnie? Locke: Ponieważ ty siedzisz na wózku, a ja nie. Ben: Wcześniej nazwałeś mnie oszustem. Powiedziałeś, że nie zasługuję na to, aby mieszkać na tej wyspie. Podając rękę Jackowi desperacko starałem się wymyślić jakiś sposób, aby go tu zatrzymać, ponieważ uwolnienie go byłoby oznaką słabości, przegranej. Moi ludzie by to dostrzegli, wiedzieliby o tym, a to oznaczałoby mój koniec. Ale zabicie go... To byłoby oszustwem. Moi ludzie słyszeli, jak coś mu obiecałem i gdybym złamał tę obietnicę, to też oznaczałoby mój koniec. I wtedy ty przymaszerowałeś prosto z dżungli... i spełniłeś moje marzenie. Locke: Chyba nie zaczniesz znowu gadać o magicznym pudełku, co? Ben: Nie, John. Pokażę ci, co w nim było. Kiedy wcześniej zapytałem cię, czy bolało cię, kiedy spadłeś, źle mnie zrozumiałeś. Kiedy ktoś uderza o ziemię po tym, jak wyrzucono go z okna, to oczywiste, że trochę go to zaboli. Ja jednak nie pytałem o fizyczny ból. Chcę wiedzieć co czułeś, kiedy twój ojciec próbował cię zabić. To z jego powodu zniszczyłeś łódź, prawda? Boisz się go. A to jest jedyne miejsce, w którym cię nie znajdzie. Tutaj nigdy nie dotrze. Nie wiem, jak to się stało, ale zdajesz się być w jakiś sposób połączony z tą wyspą. A to czyni cię kimś bardzo ważnym. Na razie nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz, ale z czasem wszystko stanie się dla ciebie jasne. A czego ja chcę? Ja chcę ci pomóc, John. Locke: Dlaczego? Ben: Ponieważ ja poruszam się na wózku, a ty nie. Locke: Człowiek z Tallahassee.To jakiś kod? Ben: Nie. Niestety nie mamy kodu ostrzegającego przed facetem w szafie trzymającym moją córkę na muszce. Najwyraźniej trzeba to zmienić. Galeria Linki da:The Man from Tallahassee de:3.13 Der Mann aus Tallahassee en:The Man from Tallahassee es:The Man from Tallahassee fr:3x13 it:L'uomo di Tallahassee nl:The Man from Tallahassee pt:The Man from Tallahassee ru:Человек из Таллахасси